Misfortune
by quogan-is-the-bomb
Summary: Logan is a jerk and Quinn is a geek. What happens when Quinn is forced to live with logan and his family after an accident? Quogan and some Choey
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Logan is a very popular guy, and Quinn is a geek

**Hi! This is my first real story so please don't be too rough. **

Summary: Logan is a very popular guy, and Quinn is a geek. What happens when Quinn ends up having to live with Logan and his family? Pairings: Quogan and some Choey.

This story has nothing to do with the original Zoey 101 and the group is going to regular public high school.

Chapter 1

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Quinn made her way to 1st period with a ton of books in her hand. She was gathering up as much info as she could for her 10 page report due today. '_Stupid Logan Reese, telling lies on me getting me in trouble. I should've known when he tripped that teacher he was going to say I did it, who was just happening to be standing there when it happen. Of course, they believed him. I don't really understand why they always take his side. Maybe its because his father is rich.' _She was too caught up in her thoughts when she ran into someone and all the books fell to the ground.

"Oh! I'm so sorry." Quinn exclaimed, starting to pick up her books. She looked up to see none other than Logan Reese. _Speak of the devil.._

" Yeah, you better be you freak!" Cockily replied Logan. He looked at her as she stood up and began to walk away.

"Egotistical Jerk." Quinn mumbled silently hoping he didn't hear her. She didn't feel like causing another scene after the trip incident.

Logan heard her call him a ego- something jerk and his blood began to boil. _'Calm down Logan, she's just a stupid freak girl.' _Before his conscience could calm him down, he grabbed Quinn by the wrist and slammed her against the wall. Quinn moaned in pain and looked at her wrist, which was now twisted.

"Logan please stop! You're hurting my wrist." She pleaded, looking into his eyes, which were full of rage. _Something's wrong with him. _Her eyes were beginning to tear up.

" Listen here you spaz, don't ever call me a jerk again or YOU WILL PAY!" Logan let go of her wrist and walked away, while Quinn dropped down on the floor and began to cry. _Why does this always happen to me? Every time I get near that boy something bad happens. Why does he hate me so much? I don't understand. _Zoey, Quinn's only friend, walked by and saw her crying. She quickly ran to Quinn.

"Oh my gosh Quinn!" Zoey began, "What happened to you?"

"Logan Reese is what happened."

"How?"

"I bumped into him on accident and apologized, and he called me a freak and I called him a jerk and the next thing I know is I was slammed against the wall with a broken wrist, which hurts very bad." She held up her wrist to show Zoey.

Zoey examined it and offered her hand to Quinn to help her up. "We better go to the nurse so she can look at your hand." They began to walk to the nurse's office when a teacher stopped them.

"Quinn Pensky you are needed in the office right away." The teacher told her. Quinn looked puzzled.

"What for?" She asked.

"Don't ask questions, just go."

Quinn quickly told Zoey she would see her later and made her way towards the office, getting kind of nervous. The pain in her wrist was unbelievable, but she tried to ignore it. _What could the office need me for? What have I done this time? _

Upon entering the office, she saw Logan's parents. _Oh gosh, why are they here? What did Logan say I did this time? _The principal walked in, looking upset.

"Miss Pensky, please take a seat next to Mr. Reese." Doing as the principal was told, she sat down. "There isn't an easy way to say this, Miss Pensky."

"An easy way to say what?" Quinn was getting more nervous by the second.

"Your parents, Kelly and Rob Pensky, passed away this morning."

"Passed away? No they didn't, they dropped me off about 50 minutes ago."

"While they were driving down the road, a drunk man swerved over and hit them and they didn't make it. I'm so sorry, Quinn."

"Stop playing around, I just saw them this morning!" Quinn was really hoping he was messing with her.

Mr. Reese butted in. "Quinn, he isn't playing. I'm sorry, but they really did get killed."

Quinn looked over to him, and she could tell he wasn't fooling around. Her parents were really gone. Instantly Quinn broke down to the floor and began to cry. Mrs. Reese walked over to Quinn and rubbed her back, trying to give her comfort. While she was doing so, Logan walked by and saw his parents around someone on the floor. _What are they doing here? _He asked him self and walked towards the office.

Yeah I know it was short but I'll try to make it longer next chapter. Review Please!


	2. Chapter 2

Misfortune

**Thank you so much for you that reviewed! It means a lot to me!**

**Chapter 2**

**--lalalala--**

Logan walked into the office to see his mother embracing a broken-down Quinn. He looked a little puzzled, and then looked to his father. _Why the hell is mom hugging Quinn? Maybe she told them that I hurt her. Oh crap, I'm probably in trouble. _His father had an upset look on his face.

"Uh.. Hey dad, mom. What are you two doing here?" Logan asked, hoping it had nothing to do with him.

"Logan, sit down, I have something to tell you." Malcolm patted the seat beside him and Logan sat down.

"What's wrong?"

"Quinn is going to be living with us for now on. Your mom and I are taking full custody of her."

"B..But why? She has parents! Theres NO way that spaz from planet dorkon is gonna live in MY house!" Logan stood up, angry. He did not want her to live at his house. Malcolm merely frowned and hit Logan on the back of the head.

"I promised Kelly and Rob that if they ever got in a situation where they couldn't take care of Quinn anymore I would take her in and finish raising her."

"What are you talking about?" Logan looked confused."I just saw that spaz's parents drop her off this morning. She is fine!"

Malcolm hit Logan on the back of the head again.

"Don't you see Quinn lying on the floor there crying?" Malcom pointed to the Quinn, who was still bawling her eyes out. "Her parents died of a car accident about 30 minutes ago!"

"Well..still.. I don't want her living in my house."

Quinn now was calmed down a bit, and she looked at Logan angrily.

"You don't have to worry about me living with you! I'd rather stay at an orphanage!" Quinn glared at him with tears built up in her eyes. "You are so heartless."

Hearing her call him heartless stung a bit and he too another look at her. There she was, completely broken down because of her parents dying, and he was still insulting her. He hung his head down in shame. _Maybe I am heartless. _Logan sighed and sat back down, afraid to even look at his father.

"Logan, you can go to class. I didn't even wanna tell you until we got home, but since you already know.."Malcolm began but Logan simply walked off. He just shrugged and looked at Quinn. "I'm sorry Quinn. Logan can be a..."

"Jerk?" Quinn offered still teary eyed.

"Yeah. Let's go and get your things, we will move you in today."

"Oh... Ok.."

Getting up, Quinn realized that her wrist was broken from earlier with Logan.

"Uh.. Mr. Reese? My wrist is broken.. I..er.. fell down the stairs on the way here" She told him, holding up her wrist.

"We'll swing by the hospital on the way."

She nodded to him and they all left the school, getting into a limo and heading to the hospital.

--Quogan 4ever!--

Logan walked to his 3rd period class, a little ashamed of himself. He just practically made an ass of himself infront of his parents and the principal. He didn't know why, but when it came to Quinn he was just angry. He just shaked it off and got ready for gym. He walked over to Zoey and Chase, who were sitting on the bleachers flirting. He needed to tell Zoey what happened to Quinn. He smirked when they stopped flirting and blushed right when he got there.

"You two need to get a room." Logan told them, smiling.

"Why are you here Logan? What did you do to Quinn this time?" Zoey had an angry look in her eye.

"I did nothing! I just wanted to come over here to tell you Quinn won't be here the rest of the day."

"Why? Was she sent home cause you **broke her wrist**?"

"No! It's cause her parents had a car accident and died."

Zoey gasped. "How do you know about this? Are you lying to me cause if you are I'm gonna.."

"I'm not lying! It's cause.. I passed by the office and I overheard the principal talking to her about it.. Sheesh." Logan walked away, grabbing a basketball and playing with it.

Chase looked at Zoey. "Do you think he's.."

"No. He's telling the truth."

--

Quinn was at the porch of her old house. She had just come from the hospital, and her wrist was okay. It was only a sprain. She got an ace bandage put on it and they said it would be fine in a couple of weeks. She got a key out and out it in the doorknob. The knob made a clicking noice and she opened the door.She stepped into her house and took in the surroundings. She frowned as a tear fell from her eye. _This has been my home for as long as I can remember. I can't believe I'm having to move now. I can't believe I have to live with Logan._ She shook her head and began to walk up the stairs to her bedroom. She opened the door and ran to her bed, jumping on it and burying her face on her pillow. _Why did this have to happen to me? Now out of all times. I thought my parents would die at least 20 years from now when I have moved out and became a famous scientist. Why me?_ After about 30 minutes of crying she looked up and saw a weird man staring at her with suitcases in his hands. _He must be the butler Mr. Reese said was gonna help me pack._

Quinn got up and quickly apologized to the butler. He just nodded and looked at her.

"So what do I all need to bring?" She asked him.

"Just your clothes and your personal belongings. Mr. Reese has for you a bed and dresser, etc." Smiling the butler held out his hand. "My name is Chauncey. Nice to meet you Miss. Quinn."

"You too."

Quinn began to pack her clothes. She went to her dresser first, grabbing all of her clothes and neatly packing them in an empty suitcase. She then went for her 'Quinnventions', such as her gravity machine and other things. Then she went for her other belongings, etc.

--After packing everything.--

It was 5:30. Quinn couldn't believe it took that long to pack her things. _Wow. I guess I have more stuff than I thought I would. _Right now she was in the limo, on the way to the Reese mansion. She gasped when they finally made it there. It was so big. There were about 3 fountains in the front yard, and who knows what in the front yard. Getting out of the limo, she walked to the trunk, only to have Chauncey tell her he's got it. Walking into the mansion, her jaw almost hit the floor. It was so beautiful! There was only one flaw about it though.. _Logan.. He lives here too. No wonder he's always bragging about his awesome house. His house is awesome! _She frowned when Logan walked by and started talking to his dad. She heard a few whispers then..

"Quinn?" Malcolm turned to her.

"Y..yes Mr.Reese?" Quinn responded, kind of nervous. She didn't know what he was about to say. _ I knew it. I'm probably now their new maid. I'm probably gonna have to clean up after Logan. Eww.._

"Logan is going to take you up to your room and help you get settled in. Chauncey! Take her luggage, please."

Logan looked a Quinn, muttered a 'come on' and she followed him. He led her up a huge staircase and down a long hall. _Crap.. I'm gonna get lost in this place. _He stopped at this door and opened it up, and when he did, Quinn almost fainted. This room was huge. It had everything. Quinn mumbled a 'wow' and Logan smirked. She walked in and Chauncey sat down her bags.

"There you go Miss Quinn. Dinner will be at 7:00. See you then." Chauncey left and it was just Quinn and Logan. Logan took this as an opportunity to apologize.

"Quinn, can I talk to you for a minute?" Logan walked and sat down on her bed, motioning her to sit down too, and she did.

"What is it?" Quinn asked him.

--

**Well that was chapter 2. Hope you enjoyed it! Review Please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much to all that reviewed and added this story to your favorites and story alert! Maybe we'll see some Quogan fluff this chapter!**

**Horray for Quogan! XD**

Misfortune

Chapter 3

--

Quinn searched her mind for reasons why he wanted to talk to her. _Is he trying to apologize? Nah. He's probably just here to show her some fake sympathy. _Quinn gasped when she noticed Logan was hugging her. _What is he... _Her thoughts were cut off when she heard him whisper in her ear.

"Quinn.. I really am sorry your parents died. I didn't know or else I wouldn't have flogged on you like that. I truly am sorry."

Quinn couldn't hold it in anymore. When he said those things to her, it just made her emotions come out. She wrapped her arms around him and began to sob on his shoulder.

Logan, on the other hand, was shocked at her actions. For one, he was expecting her to just simply nod her head and thank him. He's wasn't expecting her to stay in his arms and cry. He had to admit it. It kinda felt nice having Quinn in his arms. It felt...right. He quickly shaked it off. _No! I don't like Quinn.. She's nothing but a science-loving weirdo. I don't.. Do I? _He had a confused look on his face when Quinn let go of him.

"Are you...okay?" Quinn asked him, sniffling some.

Logan jumped and looked at her. "Y..yeah.. I'm.. okay. U..um..See you at dinner." Logan was getting up to leave and Quinn stopped him.

"What is it?"

"Thank you. It really was nice of you to tell me that. I forgive you." Quinn smiled teary-eyed.

"Yeah.. just don't expect it to happen again." Logan smirked and left. Quinn just shook her head. _He didn't mean that and he knows it. _She started unpacking her things and setting up her station of Quinnventions. Walking to her suitcase with her personal things, she opened it to see a picture of her parents. _I miss you guys... Oh so much. _She kissed the picture and layed it on her night stand.

She was just about finished when Chauncey walked into the room.

"Miss Quinn, how is everything? Have you found everything to your liking?" His snooty voice amused her, but she didn't laugh.

"It's fine. Is dinner ready?"

"Yes ma'am. Please follow me to the dining area." She followed him and looked at the paintings as they walked down the hall. _Wow...The paintings of Logan are beautiful. Wait.. What am I saying??_

_--_

After dinner, Quinn decided she would go and get some sleep. Saying goodnight to everyone, she exited the room. When she got to her room, she sat and began to think. _Am I going crazy, or was Logan looking at me the whole time we was at dinner? Nah. There was probably just something in my teeth. _Shrugging it off, she lied in the bed and closed her eyes, hoping it would be a much better day tomorrow.

--

Logan paced his room, his mind was filled with thoughts of Quinn.

He growled and hit his head on a pillow. "Why am I thinking about Quinn? Ever since I've hugged her all I can think about is her!" He said aloud, just remembering his room is right next to hers. _Oh crap, did she hear? _

--**Yeah, I know this chapter is super duper short, I've ran out of things to write at the moment! Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Misfortune Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update!**

**I DO NOT OWN ZOEY 101 OR ANY ITEMS I MAY MENTION IN THIS STORY!!**

**--**

Quinn sighed as she openend the door to the school. She could hardly sleep the night before, thoughts of her parents dying in the smushed car prevented her from doing so.

She shivered and walked down the empty hall towards her locker. She was 30 minutes earlier than other people getting to school. She shook her head and remembered what happened this morning.

_Flashback_

_They were in the dining room during breakfast. Everyone was there, including Logan's parents, Logan, and Quinn. Logan all of a sudden started yelling._

_"How are we going to get to school?" He yelled across the table to his father, who just stared at him._

_"Like you always do." Malcom cooly replied._

_"I am not showing up in a car and with BOTH of us stepping out of it!" Logan complained, while Quinn just sighed. She didn't really care if people saw them stepping out of the car together. _

_"To get you to shut up, you can drive your car and Quinn will be dropped off" Malcom knew Quinn could drive herself, but he would wait until she got a little over her parents death until he got her a car. _

_End of Flashback_

Closing her locker after she got her books out, she watched as Zoey ran to her and gave her an enormous hug.

"Quinn!! I am sooooo sorry!!" Zoey told her, sounding a little whiney in the process. Quinn just blinked. _How did she know? Wait.. Did Logan tell her? _Quinn looked a little dazed and confused. She snapped out of her thoughts when Zoey coughed. "Are you okay, Quinn?"

"Y..yeah i'm j..jus-" She was cut off when a big bang was heard. Zoey broke free from her and ran to the scene. Chase was face first into an empty garbage can, he probably tripped or something. She could see Zoey laughing and trying to get him out of the trash can. _She is so in love with him._ Quinn giggled some and continued to watch the two interact. All of a sudden she felt a tap on her shoulder. It was Logan.

"Come here, I've gotta talk to you." He told her, grabbing her hand and running towards a janitor's closet. He quickly closed the door. "Listen, I don't want NO ONE to find out we're living together in the same house. Don't tell anyone, GOT IT?"

"Ok." Was all she could say because he was already out of the room. _Logan and his stupid reputation._

--

That night, the house was empty. The Reeses were at work, Chauncey had the day off and was visiting his children in Malibu, and Logan was off somewhere, probably on a date. Quinn was all by herself. She decided she would explore the house a little more.

The first place she went to was Logan's room, since it was closer to hers. She walked in and turned on the light, looking into the room. His room was so clean. _Wow. Who would've known Logan was such a neat person._ She took a couple of steps to his bed and sat on it. _Hmm.. Pretty comfortable. _She instantly thought of something. She stood up on his bed and began to jump on it. She giggled as she went into the air. Jumping on his bed was helping her get over her pain some. She jumped on it for about 20 minutes and plopped back on the bed in a sitting position. She nearly fell off when she heard someone cough. She looked up and saw that is was Logan. _Oh crap._

She continued to look at him. He looked pretty pissed off. "What the hell are you doing in my room?"

--

**I am so sorry it was short. At least I updated heh -sweatdrop- I don't know if Chauncey really has children, so he does in my story. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Here I am with another Chapter! I hope you like. Thanks a lot to all that has Reviewed and added this story to your faves list!**

**--**

**Misfortune Chapter 5**

**--**

"Uh.. I was just- She was cut off when he slammed the door shut, walking towards her. She started to panic. "Look Logan, I'm sorry I was jumping on your bed..." She began to get up when he pinned her down on the bed. She could feel his hot breath on his ear.

"Never **ever** jump on my bed again, or you will suffer the consequences." He huskily whispered into her ear, and it sent shivers down his spine. His voice sounded so.. so. HOT. Quinn was sweating from the contact and she coughed a little. He took the hint and got up off her, pointing to the exit. She nodded and hurried out of the room, leaving him alone.

While in her room, Quinn began to ponder. _After what happened earlier, I can't get Logan out of my mind. What's happening? Do I like Logan? _

--

Logan was in his room fixing his bed. _Why was Quinn in my room jumping on my bed? She never got around to telling me... I think I.. Scared her. _He chuckled some. _I seem to be doing that alot lately. _He snickered to himself and decided to go swimming. Quickly changing, he ran out his room, out to the pool, and dived into it. He hoped swimming would get Quinn off his mind.

--

**2 weeks later.**

Things around the Resse house was a little tense. Quinn and Logan acted different around each other. Everytime they crossed paths Quinn would mutter a 'hey' and Logan would just give her a small smile. Malcolm could see what was happening. The two were slowly falling for each other and they didn't even know it.

Tonight was the wake of Quinn's parents. She could hardly go up there to see them. Logan watched as Zoey helped a frail Quinn up there to the caskets where her parents were. He got out of his chair and walked up there as well, Chase was following him. When he and Chase got up there, Quinn turned around and ran out of the funeral home. Zoey began to run after her and Logan stopped her.

"Let me go." Logan told her, and she just nodded.

--

Quinn was at the side of the funeral home, sitting in the fetal postition. She just couldn't take it, seeing her parents in that casket. Her head was in her hands, eyes leaking with tears. She growled angrily and punched the ground.

"WHY??" She stood up and screamed to the sky."WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE ME? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE AND LEAVE ME ALL ALONE?" She fell back to the ground. "Mom..." She sniffed some. "Dad..." She heard footsteps and looked up, tears falling down her face. It was Logan.

"Wha.. What are you doing here?" She asked him quietly. He just continued to look at her. "Go away.. I don't.." She couldn't even get her last words out, he crouched down and embraced her. She was shocked. Here was someone she thought hated her giving her a hug.

He softly whispered into her ear.

"Quinn.. your not alone.."

She broke away from him.

"Yes I am... I am al-"

That's when he kissed her.

--

**GASP! -sigh- Another short chapter. I'm horrible. Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello peoples! Here is a new chapter for you all.. Hopefully it's a little longer than my other chapters. Sorry the chapter's arent so long, I just run out of things to write and I don't wanna make y'all wait for a while for a chapter. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Zoey 101 or any other brands I use in this story.**

**Misfortune Chapter 6**

**--**

Quinn stood there, shocked. _Logan Reese is kissing me? Wait... He's taking advantage of me! _She quickly pulled away, staring angrily at Logan.

"How could you do this? You're lower than I thought!" She stood up, walking away.

Logan, on the other hand, was confused. _Huh? I thought girls liked it when you kissed them! _ He stood up as well, chasing after her.

"Quinn! Wait up!" He caught up to her, grabbing her arm and turning her around to face him. "What did I do?"

His face was met with a hand. Slapping him hard across the cheek, she stared at him, hot tears running down her face. "How could you be so low as to kiss me when I am obviously hurt? How can you take advantage of me like that?"

Logan continued to look confused. He rubbed his cheek some and looked at her. "I don't know what you're talking about! I didn't take advantage of you! I kissed you because..." He was cut off

"Why? Because deep down you actually care for me? PSH! Yeah right. Pigs will fly when the day comes that Logan reese actually gives a _damn _about geeky 'ol Quinn Pensky!" With that, she stormed off, going back into the funeral home.

Logan just sighed. _Well, when you walk outside, you better cover your head for pig crap, cuz they're flyin. _He frowned and walked into the funeral home as well, ignoring the evil glares from Zoey. He rubbed his cheek again. _Damn, she slaps hard. _

_--_

**The next day**

Logan walked into the house and noticed Quinn sitting on the couch watching some television. She didn't notice him so he tiptoed his way to her, hopefully he could apologize to her for kissing her. _I really don't know why I'm gonna apologize, cause I kissed Quinn cause I like her. She thinks I took advantage of the state she was in. Gosh, my cheek hurts. _He poked his cheek, a little bruised from her slapping it.

Quinn was paying attention to her show when..

"Hey Quinn?" She practically jumped out of her seat when he called her name. "Can we... talk?" He asked her, going over to take a seat beside her. She, on the other hand, got up from the couch.

"I've got things to do." She replied coldly, walking out of the room.

Logan let a grow escape from his throat. _I'm gonna tell you how I feel Ms. Pensky whether you like it or not! _

--

Quinn lied on her bed, her face in her pillow. She sighed into it, and began to think some. _Why is Logan wanting to talk about me? I don't understand. He's acting very.. non- Loganish. It's kinda freaking me out and it's also driving me crazy. What is he trying to talk to me about? AAARRRGGGHHH!! _She hit her head on the pillow. _Maybe I should go ask him? No, I want him to think I'm mad at him. Oh, mom and dad, what should I do? _She looked up and grabbed the picture of her parents, glancing at it. She sure missed them. _You know, that kiss he gave me was kind of nice, it was awesome compared to the old ones my ex-boyfriend Mark used to give me. Logan's lips are so soft and moist, they make you want more... WAIT?? What am I doing? Am I sitting here dreaming about that kiss... Well it was a nice kiss and everyth... NO!! BAD QUINN!! _She scolded herself, hitting her head with the pillow again. _You do not like Logan Reese. He gave you that kiss out of pity, and that's IT! Or.. is it? Did he actually give me that kiss because he loves me? Oh gosh... I gotta call Zoey. _ She pulled out her cell phone and dailed a number.

It ringed a minute. _Oh come on, answer! _It ringed a couple more times and a voice answered.

"Hello?"

"ZOEY! I gotta talk to you about something!" Quinn was over enthusiastic.

"What is it?"

"You know yesterday when I stormed into the funeral home?"

"Yeah. You said something about Logan being rude. What did he say to you?"

"He didn't say something per se. He kissed me!"

"OMG! LOGAN KISSED YOU?? WAIT!! HE WAS TAKING ADVANTAGE OF YOU. JUST WAIT.. TOMORROW AT SCHOOL I'M GONNA KICK HIS AS.."

"Whoa Zoey hold on. He told me he wasn't taking advantage of me. He was about to tell me why but I slapped him and stormed off." Quinn sighed.

"Maybe... he likes you.." Zoey admitted, smiling into the phone.

" You think?" Quinn questioned.

Chauncey knocked on the door, interrupting her converstation.

"Miss Quinn? Dinner is ready."

"Alright. Thank you, Chauncey!"

She heard a faint 'you're welcome' and she spoke to Zoey.

"Well Zoe, I gotta go eat dinner. I will talk to you tomorrow."

"Mmm. ok! Don't do anything you will regret in the morning!" And with that, she hung up.

"ZOEY!!"

--

Quinn walked up the steps and entered the school, watching people stare at her. She looked puzzled.

"What's going on?" She asked to no one in particular.

A random girl walked by, sighing. "Look at you locker. Gosh, I wish I was that lucky."

Quinn ran past the people to check out her locker. She gasped at what she saw...

--

**Not that longer, but oh well. I ran out of things to write! Sorry if there were any spelling mistakes. I wonder what could be on Quinn's locker. I don't even know, and I'm the author. Lol. When you review, take a guess. I wanna see what you ppl come up with! Peace out!**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys

Hey guys! The awesome artist only known as quogan-is-the-bomb is here to make your day with another amazing chapter of Misfortune!!-gets shot- Lol I am just kidding.

Misfortune chapter 7

Quinn stood there and took in the sight in front of her. Her locker had a beautiful, and I mean BEAUTIFUL bouquet of white and red roses taped on it. Quinn was shocked. _Who would possibly be giving me a bouquet? _Something in her mind was telling her it was Logan, but she just shook that thought off. _It is not Logan. _The part of her mind was disagreeing with her, and it was driving her crazy. The scene of him kissing her played over and over in her mind for a moment. _He just kissed me out of pity! Now leave me alone!! _She shook her head to get the scene out of her head. People just stared at her.

She grabbed the roses and gently sat them on the ground beside the lockers. She began to do her combination. _Hmm 21-37-31. _Pushing up on the locker-opener thingy, a note fell out of her locker and hit the floor. The same people that was there than before. They let out a gasp and whispers could be heard. Quinn could hear some of the things they said.

"_Maybe the note is from her ex Mark DelFiggalo."_

"_Who would want to be with Quinn Pensky?"_

"_OMG That's SOOOO sweet."_

"_Maybe it's from a girl!"_

"_It might be her birthday."_

"_I'm So Jealous! Even though I don't know who it's from!"_

"_SSSSSQQQQQQQQUUUUUEEEEEEEEEE!!"_

Quinn just blinked, the extreme nosiness of these people irritated her.

"WILL YOU NOSY PEOPLE GO AWAY!" She turned around and yelled cause some people to jump. "GOSH!"

After they were all gone, she bent down and picked up the note and started to read it.

_Quinn,_

_Please meet me in the Janitor's closet by the Mathroom at 3:45._

_I will be waiting._

Quinn's heart began to thump rapidly. Who could want to meet her at 3:45? _Maybe it is Mark. He might want me back. Nah.. Maybe it's the star football player Vince Blake. Psh.. That's just retarded. It might be… Logan.. _She blushed at the thought of it being Logan. It's true, the past couple of weeks she has been developing a crush for him. She was very un-sure about his feelings, though. _He don't like me. I'm too much of a science dork. _She sighed and got some books, putting the bouquet of roses in her locker. Closing it, she headed to her first class.

What she didn't know was a pair of eyes were watching her.

Chase was running late to school. He ran up the stairs and on the top, he bumped into someone and lost his balance. He fell right back down the steps. He just laid there and groaned. _Why does this always happen to me? ­_**(Lol this has nothing to do with the story, but I had to put this here.)**

--SKIP TO LUNCH--

Logan walked through the lunch line, grabbing various things he liked. Stepping up to the lunch lady at the cash register, he grabbed some money out of his pocket and laid it on the table. He took a couple of steps and looked at the tables, looking for a place to sit. The first table he observed had a bunch of popular people waving at him, trying to get his attention. He glanced over to a table and saw Quinn sitting there with Zoey and a bandaged-up Chase._ What happened to him?_ He shrugged and took off to the direction of the 'popular table'

Quinn giggled as Zoey told her a funny story about her little brother Dustin. Zoey got finished with her story and changed the subject.

"So Quinn, tell me about this bouquet of flowers that was given to you. Who were they from?" Zoey leaned into the table a little more, interested in what Quinn was about to say. Quinn shrugged.

"I don't know who they were from. The person just left this note." Quinn showed Zoey the note. Zoey quickly grabbed it, reading it and squealing like a school girl.

"Oh my gosh! That is so awesome!"

"What? Someone wanting to meet me in a janitor's closet?"

"Yeah! Quinn, do you know what this means? It means you won't be single anymore!"

"You don't know that! What if I don't like this person?"

"I know you will like him."

"How?"

"I just know. Right, Chase?" Zoey nudged Chase, whom was right beside her. She nudged his hurt elbow. He screeched in pain.

"OW! Yes, she will." He agreed, tending to his now throbbing elbow.

Quinn just glared at them. "Whatever…

Logan glanced every few minutes at Quinn. His heart raced everytime he looked at her. _Quinn is so pretty. How did I not know about her beauty before?_ He was lost in his thoughts when Michael, his best friend, started to shake him.

"Logan? Hello?" Michael waved his hands in Logan's face, causing Logan to swat his hands away.

"I'm fine….."

--Skipping onto after school--

Quinn stood in front of the janitor's closet, looking at the time on the big clock above her. _It's 3:39. Should I go in? _She gulped, her heart racing. A blush was apparent on her face and she turned the knob on the closet door. Going in the closet, she noticed instantly all the lights were off. _What the…?_ _Oh my gosh, maybe this is a set up? OH MY GOSH!! What if this dude wants to RAPE me!! _She started freaking out, putting her hand on the door handle to leave the closet. Before she had a chance to turn the knob the light was turned on.

"Quinn.." The unknown person whispered her name, causing a shiver to run down her spine. She felt him walk towards her. He was right behind her. He put his hand over hers on the knob, and softly removed her hand from it. She slowly turned around, gasping when she finally found out who it was.

"Logan?" She looked at the boy, who just looked at her. "You're the boy who put the roses and the note in my locker?"

"Yeah." He blushed some, rubbing the back of his head.

"I knew it. I knew this was too good to be true. I knew someone really didn't like me." She turned around to open the door but he embraced her from behind. She stood there, her cheeks heating up. _Is he? Was he the one?_

"Quinn… someone does like you…" He whispered into her ear, his arms still wrapped around her. "Me."

**Ok! That was the chapter! Thanks for all of you that reviewed on the previous ones! Also, thank you to phoniexgirl for giving me the idea of what was on her locker! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey everyone! I am sooo sorry I haven't updated sooner. I've been kinda thinking about this chapter alot. Lol.**

**--**

Misfortune

Chapter 8

--

Quinn stood there, shocked as Logan's arms were around her. _Is... Is he telling me the truth? Does he really like me? _She asked herself.

"Logan?" She called to him.

"Huh?" He asked, his voice soft. _He's acting so sweet. Maybe he really does... _

"Do you really like me?" She questioned, moving her hand off the door knob. It's not like she could get away anyways. His strong arms prevented her from that.

"Of course I do. I have ever since I hugged that first day in your room. I've tried telling you many times, but you wouldn't let me talk to you." His voice was still soft, his hold on her lightened up some. All of a sudden, Quinn's eyes widened as stopped hugging her, spinning her around to face him. She blushed as she noticed how close their faces were.

"L...Logan.." She whispered to him. He kissed her, wrapping his arms around her. Her heart began doing backflips. Something told her to kiss him back, it was okay to. She wrapped her arms around him as well, kissing him back with passion. Her face turned red. She remembered the last time they kissed. It was so magical. Logan Reese was a great kisser. He pulled back for air, leaving Quinn wanting more. Quinn was lost in her own world, making Logan let out a soft chuckle. _I see she enjoyed it, but, I mean, who wouldn't? _

"Quinn?" He called out her name, causing her to jump.

"W..WHAT?" She screamed, thinking something was happening to her. "Oh.. Sorry..." She giggled nervously. He just shrugged it off.

"Do you.. by any chance...-" He was nervous. This was **NOT** normal for Logan Reese. He never got nervous around the girls. Maybe Quinn was different. "..like me?" He asked her, his cheeks heating up.

Quinn smiled. _Aww... he's cute when he's blushing. _She inwardly giggled, giving Logan a small peck on the lips. "Does that answer your question?"

Logan sheeplishly grinned. "It does...So does this mean you'll be my girlfriend now?"

"Uh-huh!" Quinn smiled in his arms. Logan's grin, however, turned into a frown. Quinn noticed this. "Logan? Is everything okay?"

"No.. I don't want anyone to know about 'us'." He told her truthfully, making a frown to appear on Quinn's face.

"Why?" She asked him.

"I'm popular. If people knew we were dating, our reputation's would be _ruined._" He put emphysis on ruined.

"You mean, your reputation." Quinn really did have a reputation. Hers was the 'smart science girl'. Though it wasn't a nice one. Not much people talked to her because they feared she would try to teach them something. It didn't really bother her, though. She shrugged. "It's fine. I understand..."

"Thanks." He kissed her cheek and hugged her. She blushed and hugged him back. "Uh.. we should get out of here..." Logan told her, releasing her.

"Yeah.."

--

The next day Quinn woke up with a smile on her face. _Oh my gosh. I am Logan Reeses' girlfriend. _She let out a loud giggle, having a little spazz moment. _Ah crap, it's causing me to spazz. I hate to spazz. At least no one's around. _

Malcolmknocked on Quinn's door and heard a faint '_in a minute!'_ She opened the door to see Logan's dad instead of Chauncey.

"Um.. Morning Mr. Reese!" She greeted cheerfully. He grabbed her hand.

"Follow me." He told her and pulled her down the hallway. Halfway down the stairs he let go and she just simply followed her. _Hmm.. he's acting weird today..._

She was led to the _huge_ garage. When she got there someone came up behind her and covered her eyes with his hands. She smelled Logan's cologne.

"Logan? What are you doing?" She questioned, blushing some.

"Just walk foward till I tell you to stop." Logan ordered. _Quinn's looking nice today._

They walked to the back of the garage, Quinn almost bumping into 3 cars, some oil cans, a pillow how'd a pillow get there?, and Mrs. Reeses' shih tzu.

They got there and Logan let go of Quinn. She gasped and saw what was infront of her. It was a car! It had a car cover over where it couldn't be seen. Malcom stepped infront of them and pulled off the cover. Quinn's eyes widened at what she saw. It was a brand new Ford Mustang. It was a convertible too!

"Wow.." She was pretty much speechless."Is this for me?"

"Yep. Now you can drive your own car to school." Malcolm answered cooly.

"OHMYGOSHTHANKYOU!!" She squealed hugging Malcolm. He smiled.

"Your welcome, now get to school." He said, tossing her some keys, She grinned.

--

It was lunch time at Pacific Coast High School. The kids were filling the cafeteria. Logan sat his popular table and Quinn sit with Chase and Zoey.

Quinn was laughing at something Zoey said and glanced over at Logan's table. He caught her looking and smiled. She smiled back to him. She continued to look and watched as a girl walked over to Logan. She could hear what they were saying.

--

with Logan at the lunch table.

Dana, one of Logan's exes, walked over to his table shaking her hips. Logan groaned.

"What do you want?" Logan coldly asked her.

Dana licked her lips. "I wanna get back together with you."

"No." He replied quickly.

--

Back to Quinn

_Oh no she didn't! _Quinn screamed in her head, anger getting the best of her. She reached for her zap watch. She turned a dial and aimed her watch at Dana. She pressed a button, sending a zap Dana's way. Logan laughed as Dana rubbed her sore butt.

--

**A/N:** **Sorry for the long wait! Please review!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hi everyone!!! OMG it has been so long since I updated and I am so sorry!!!!**

**Misfortune**

**Chapter 9**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quinn walked down the dirt path. Beside her was Logan, their arms linked. Today was the day she was supposed to see her parents' graves. Logan was there with her to help decorate the graves. Plus, they were dating now so it was another chance for them to be together. They kept their relationship from everyone, including Logan's parents. They both knew if his parents found out they would be separated. Infront of everyone they still continued to argue so no one would know. It hurt Quinn to not tell Zoey, but she knew if she wanted to stay with Logan she had to keep her mouth shut.

They finally reached the graves of Rob and Kelly Pensky, Quinn's parents. Quinn let out a tear, giving Logan's hand a small squeeze. He turned to her.

"You okay?" He said softly to her. Ever since they started dating, Logan treated her different. He was no longer a jerk to her. Sure, he was still a jerk, but he softened up when it was just the two.

Quinn shook her head as to say no and embraced Logan, sobbing quietly into his chest. He just hugged her and rubbed her back, whispering comforting things into her ear. They stood there for what seemed like an eternity. Logan was the one to break the still silence.

"Are you ready to go?" Logan asked, breaking the embrace between the two. He lifted her chin with a finger and kissed her passionately. She closed her eyes, standing up on her tiptoes to add a little more passion, if possible. The continued to kiss until they heard two large gasps..

"Quinn..... LOGAN??" Zoey squealed, grabbing onto Chase for comfort. He turned to look at her and they both started laughing. "I knew it!!" Zoey giggled.

Logan and Quinn quickly turned their heads to see both Chase and Zoey staring at them. They quickly let go of each other, both turning as red as a firetruck.

"I...It's not what you think!!!" Quinn screached and Logan shook his head as to say yes. She let out a nervous giggle. "I.. guess it is what you think."

"How long did you think you could hide this from us?" Zoey questioned, folding her arms over her chest. She secretly knew something was going on. She can always tell. After all, she is Zoey Brooks.

"Uh.. forever?" Quinn offered, tilting her head to the side. She was so embarrased! Not about dating Logan, but about being caught making out on her parents' gravesite. She was just glad no other families were there to see their loved ones. Logan smirked, and grabbed Quinn. He embraced her once more, watching the looks on Zoey and Chase's faces. He smirked again. They decided to hang here for a little bit.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was getting pretty late, so they decided they needed to go home.

"Guys," Logan announced,"Please don't tell anyone about us. I don't want anyone to find out, especially parents. You know what they would do if they found out."

Zoey and Chase just nodded their heads. They knew what would happen. "Bye!" Zoey and Chase said in unison. Quinn and Logan waved their goodbyes. They both walked from the graves to Logan's car and got in.

The ride home was pretty quiet. Logan was driving. Sometime during the ride home he put his right hand on Quinn's leg and she smiled. They pulled into their humungous mansion slowly after that, both getting out and walking to the front porch.

"Well we should go in. But first..." Logan smiled, grabbing Quinn and pulling her in for a kiss. Just as their lips touched the door opened.

"LOGAN REESE!! QUINN PENSKY!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Yeah I know, it's retarded. Sorry I havent wrote in a while and I am sorry it's short. **

**I thought I'd post this before you awesome readers ripped my head off. Lol..**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: OMG I updated. Lol. I hope yall don't kill me.. Just looked.. 56 Reviews!! That's the most I have ever gotten! Thanks so much!! Also, please read my SWAC story, Sonny with a Stalker!! You might like it =] . This chapter is a little more fluffy and dramatic, I guess???

Last time: for all who hasn't read it in a MONDO while.

----------------------------------------------

It was getting pretty late, so they decided they needed to go home.

"Guys," Logan announced,"Please don't tell anyone about us. I don't want anyone to find out, especially parents. You know what they would do if they found out."

Zoey and Chase just nodded their heads. They knew what would happen. "Bye!" Zoey and Chase said in unison. Quinn and Logan waved their goodbyes. They both walked from the graves to Logan's car and got in.

The ride home was pretty quiet. Logan was driving. Sometime during the ride home he put his right hand on Quinn's leg and she smiled. They pulled into their humungous mansion slowly after that, both getting out and walking to the front porch.

"Well we should go in. But first..." Logan smiled, grabbing Quinn and pulling her in for a kiss. Just as their lips touched the door opened.

"LOGAN REESE!! QUINN PENSKY!!"

-----------------------------------------

Misfortune

Chapter Ten

-----------------------------------------------

Quinn and Logan both turned to expect the worst. Logan's parents. They did not want them to see them kissing. It would be the worst thing to happen. Quinn shuddered at the idea. She was finally starting to get over her parents' death. Logan just didn't want to suffer the consequences. He still is Logan, after all. They fully turned, and both sighed. Instead of his parents, it was the Chauncey the butler.

He snorted. "You better be lucky I wasn't your parents." He turned back around and went in. Quinn let out a small chuckle and Logan released her from his grasp.

Logan spoke up. "We should be more careful. Who knows what would happen then." Quinn nodded. She knew he was speaking the truth. They both walked into the mansion.

---------------------------------------------

Quinn smiled to herself as she tucked herself in. Things are finally looking up since her parents' death. She laid her head down onto a pillow just to have it shot up again as a light knocking was heard at her door. She lifted the covers off of her and shuffled to the door. She creaked it open a little bit to see a smirking Logan.

"Can I come in?" He whisper-asked, receiving a nod from Quinn in return. She led him to her half-made bed and they both sat down. He checked out her PJ's, causing her to blush. He took her hand. "I'm thinking something."

"What is it?" Quinn asked, somewhat scared. _Oh crap. Is he gonna break up with me? I can't handle this!I _Logan noticed her nervousness and squeezed her hand, chuckling some.

"Relax, Quinn. I am not about to break up with you. I was thinking that we should start 'acting' like we are studying in our room together and are actually making out. And stuff." Quinn rolled her eyes. It was such an elementary idea. He also noticed this eye-rolling. "What?"

"Never mind. Maybe we could actually start being nice to each other around your parents? One day, we could actually tell them the truth, but before then we will need to butter them up!"

Logan nodded before lightly pushing her on the bed so she could be on her back. He hovered over her, pressing his lips to hers. She blushed and kissed him back , lips open a little. It was a gravitational pull was moving them closer together. He slipped his tongue into her mouth as she wrapped her hands in his hair, pulling him closer. He moaned into the kiss, causing her to blush even more. She slowly pulled away after needing air.

"Wow." She breathed as he kissed her cheek. He removed himself from her bed. "Where are you going?"

"I'm tired. Goodnight." He leaned down and gave her one last kiss on the lips. He started walking towards the door. "Nice Spongebob PJ's." He added.

Her face turned even redder. "Goodnight." She told him as he left her room. _Wow.. That was a heated kiss. I felt like I was sky-diving it was so intense. I just hope we can keep this up longer. _She slid back into her bed, clapping the lights off. _The perks of living with a millionaire._ Quinn turned to her side and fell into a sleep.

**Quinn was walking through the school with a large number of books in her hand. A sneering boy walked past her, nonchalantly knocking the books from her hand. He obnoxiously laughed and continued down the hall. **

"**That's what you get for being such a dork!" He called as he turned down a corridor. **

"**Damn Logan Reese.." She groaned, picking up the pile of books on the floor.**

Quinn tossed some in her sleep.

**Quinn twirled as she danced with a guy at the Homecoming Dance. She was dressed in a beautiful light purple dress. The guy was close to kissing her when…**

"**Hey Pensky? You better watch out!" Logan snorted as a cup of punch was tossed at her. It hit her beautiful dress. It was completely ruined. She turned to see that the guy left. Tears struck her eyes. She tried her hardest to fight them off as Logan walked up to her. "I did that loser a favor! He didn't know what he was getting into!" He strode off with Dana in her arm. **

**Quinn let her emotions get the best of her and she ran out of the dance all the way home, breaking a heel in the process. She busted through the front door of her house, tripping on her way to her bedroom. She laid across the stairs, tears ruining her makeup. Her parents came to her side. **

"**Quinn? Sweetie? What's wrong?" Her mother asked her, rubbing her open back. **

"**T..t..hat.. L..l..og..an R..r..esse r..rui..ned my night." Kelly sighed. She didn't know why that boy was so rude.. His mom was the sweetest thing on Earth. **

Quinn shot awake. _Why am I remembering these cruel things? These are the things Logan did to me a long time ago.. _She frowned. _I don't think he realizes how cruel he was to me before my parents died. But he is being nice to me now, right? So I guess that means I should forgive him.. _

--------------------------------------------------

Yeah, a short filler chapter. Sorry I havent updated since January…. I might update once or twice every two weeks cause school is starting..


End file.
